confessions
by KENZI-CHI
Summary: sora has always liked kairi and he swore to himself that he'd tell her today...


Sora has always had the feeling that he liked Kairi, but the sense that Riku liked the girl too kept him at an emotional distance. He always wanted to fight for her, but he didn't want to do that to Kairi. Though on occasion he would always call her out at night to talk to her in private, but of course he never had the guts to actually admit his feelings even when they were alone.

He would tell her this time though…

The brunette let himself slip today. He intended at showing up at _her _doorstep, to pick _her _up for daily activities with his friends, but he slept in again like he did every morning. Kairi was always the one to pick him up because he was the one who slept in the longest. He wanted to do the same for her today, to leave an impression, but it was impossible now. Despite that he found it in himself to wipe the drool from his mouth and stare at the huge stain on his pillow before jumping out of his bed, wash up, and meet up with her at his front door.

Kairi giggled, "Hey there sleepy head!" As always her dazzling smile was what he always looked forward to in the morning.

"Hey." He closed the door behind them and they headed off towards the beach where Riku would always wait.

"Beautiful day huh?"

_Yes you are… _Of course that's what he _wanted _to say, but the line seemed so cheesy and if he _did _suddenly have the guts to say that to her she'd think he was a weirdo and that would totally mess up the relationship they already had. Friends… "Ye-yeah it is." It was the same every morning. Though today the sky seemed a particular bluish color he didn't recognize. It seemed prettier today than any other day they'd stare at it together. He wondered why that was. Were the heavens cheering him on? The angels were shining their light upon him? Just the thought of that made him blush. He was being ridiculous. _But it could be possible… _

"Hey Sora? 'You okay your face is beat red!"

Shoot he was found out! "Well actually there's something-," He gulped; he wasn't even able to look up at the girl! "-that I wanted to tell you… For a while now…"

"Hm? What is it?" He could hear the smile in her voice.

"Well um," He hadn't noticed they'd stopped walking. Sora sighed. He wasn't ready for this. He looked horrible he could tell. _Damn I'm an idiot! _The brunette took a deep breath. _Might as well let it out in a rush before I completely chicken out! _"I-!" His sentence was quickly cut off by a forceful blow to the head. The impact made him fall face first into the sand. Sora sat up, shaking his head and running his hands through his hair to get the sand out, "Ow!"

"Kept me waiting forever!" Sora knew who it was before he turned. _Riku… _

"R-Riku! What'd you do that for!?"

Kairi giggled, offering Sora a helping hand, "That must've hurt Sora!" He loved that girl's voice. It sounded so young for a girl of 14 years.

Riku snickered, putting his hands to his hips, "Can't take a little pain, Sora?" He sighed, a smile still planted on his face, "Boys just aren't built the same anymore. You're as scrawny as a newly born puppy."

Sora growled, "At least I don't have a brain the size of one!"

The silver-haired boy stomped his foot, "Punk!" Sora stomped back.

All Kairi did was smile. She was used to this kind of bickering from the boy's this early. Boys will be boys. _Stupid… _"Now, now you two. Let's get going okay?" She walked between the two boys and that's what made them pause. Just the sight of the girl made them both freeze. She was intoxicating for the two of them.

They both calmed down and started after her. Sora was staring at Kairi before Riku leaned towards him, "Look, I knew what you were about to do. You're not getting Kairi."

Sora knew he was so damn easy to read, "Wh-what?"

"I'm not going to let you win."

_It was about winning… It was __**always**__ about winning and he hated thinking of Kairi as a trophy to be won between the two of them. _Despite this Sora's expression hardened, "You're not going to get her either."

"How 'bout a one-on-one? Whoever wins gets to ask Kairi out; whoever loses has to keep their feelings a secret."

"Wh-what!?" He had no choice this time. It was either fight for her or keep his feeling for her locked up forever. And he was willing to fight for her any day. Sora nodded slightly, "Fine."

…

The two boys stood facing each other on their battlefield. The small island that was connected to their land by a bridge. They stared intensely at each other, both with the intension to win.

_Now what's it about…? _Kairi thought, her eyebrows furrowing at the two fighting again. _Did I miss out on something again? _

"Two out of three, Sora!" Riku pointed his wooden stick towards the brown-haired boy who nodded.

The start of the match was almost a blur to Kairi. Of course Riku started first with no intention of announcing when to start. Sora was taken back, but quickly recovered, moving out of the way before Riku was able to nail him with a jab with his sword. He ran behind him and swung his sword and successfully hitting Riku in the back. The boy fell over, only to knock the other over with a swing to his legs.

Sora gasped as a quick swing was heading towards his chest. He blocked it with is own sword and shot it back, getting up quickly. Riku stumbled, giving the boy a sudden hope that he might knock him over with one more hit. He ran after the boy, aiming it with the attempt to finish, but Riku seemed to have taken this to his liking.

"Too slow!" Riku moved out of the way and lifted his sword, making Sora trip over it and fall off the edge, into the ocean.

Sora popped his head out of the salty water, gasping for air, "Dammit!!" He slapped the water bitterly fully aware that he wouldn't hurt it.

He heard Riku laughing from above him, "That's one Sora!"

He also heard Kairi's voice, "Keep at it Sora!" She laughed.

_Kairi… If only you knew who we were fighting over… _

Okay so the first fight didn't seem to last very long, but trust that the second one did. Sora was so determined not to lose this one too. If he lost _both _matches then he would think he was such a disgrace that he knew he wouldn't have a chance with her. And with that thought he did win, Riku's sword being knocked out of his hand and Sora's own sword pointing at his face. He felt dominate and strong that battle, knowing that Riku was cowering under Sora's feet.

He almost wanted to laugh.

The third fight would determine it all. Kairi counted, her hand lifted up in the air, "One! Two!" She swung her hand for the final number-, "Three!!"

…

Sora called Kairi out that night fully determined to tell her. They walked along the beach silently. He watched her, the brilliant moon shining against the girl's features. It almost made her sparkle. Again, he thought of the beautiful comment this morning. Still too corny to be said out loud.

After that they sat and stared up at the stars though the only thing that stood in their way was the unbelievably huge moon. It seemed to have covered a fourth of the sky (considering if the Earth was square shaped). "So," Kairi finally broke the silence. Sora was glad about this. He didn't want to keep thinking of what he should say to her, "what were you two fighting about today?"

_Oh no! I was afraid she'd ask! Should I lie? No, this may be the perfect chance to let her know how I feel! Do it Sora do it! YOU CAN DO IT!! _"Um…" _Here it goes again. That huge lump in my throat! _His cheeks were burning too much for him to look at her again, "We were um-" gulp, "fighting, about- whichoneofuswasstrongeryouknowus. (which one of us was stronger, you know us…) _Damn I suck! Once again I am too lame to say what I wanted to! _Sora's face seemed to glow, he was so embarrassed.

Kairi blinked and nodded, "Oh…" She yawned and started to get on her feet, "Shall we go?"

_Oh no! This might be-! _Sora grabbed her arm, "Kairi wait. There's been something… I've been meaning to tell you all day." He gulped again.

"Hm? What is it?" She sat back down.

"I-um-uh." _Calm down… _He sighed, but his blush never went away, "I like you… a lot…" He still couldn't look at her, but at least he had enough guts to say it so he didn't call himself a total loser. "For awhile now."

There was silence and he was almost afraid to look at the girl's face. He didn't until Kairi said his name. He loved the way she said his name. He looked up slowly to see her smiling face and it was directed at him. At him! He smiled back, "I-uh-sorta-uh-like you too." Kairi giggled, trying to imitate the same stammering voice as Sora's.

Sora sighed, "So not funny. You know how hard it is to confess a love for a girl as pretty as you?"

Kairi blushed slightly, "Thanks, but that was pretty lame."

"At least I didn't say how pretty you were compared to the sun this morning. That's even cornier."

She laughed and Sora laughed along with her. Kairi extended her hand and ruffled his hair. Sora flinched back, "Ow!" He put his hand on his head.

"Oh that's right! You were hurt today!" She sat up, grabbing the boy's head in both hands and kissed it. "Better?" Kairi leaned back to see the red-faced Sora staring back at her.

The boy smiled warmly, "Yeah. Now it is."

So did you think Sora won the last match? Do you really? Is that your final answer? Well he didn't but, hey, he didn't keep any promises.

**Finished! Thanks for reading and review! I so wanted to write a kingdom hearts story when I played it Friday night so here ya go! I wanted the ending to be funny so I hope you liked the last part with winning the match. Oh! And I wanted the ending to be cute so I made Kairi kiss him on the head instead of on the lips. Don't hate me for that if you wanted it there. I'll write another one and make it so they do actually kiss lips-to-lips though. Just wait a little while. **

**Anyway, review and no flames! If you didn't like it then ignore it cause I can write whatever the hell I want! **


End file.
